happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Cuddle With Evil
Don't Cuddle With Evil is a HTF fanon episode. In this episode, Cuddles gets struck by lightning and gets an evil form, causing many other evil figures to try and kill people too! Starring Roles * Cuddles * Toothy * Hippy * Trippy * Mabel * Flippy * Dipper * Michi * Slender Loris * Cryptie * Bill Cipher * Nutty * Elliott Featuring Roles * Pranky * Lumpy * Sniffles * Lifty * Shifty Appearance Roles * Swindler * Grafitiy * Rally * Licky * Tusky Plot Cuddles and Toothy are playing in the playground one day. However, it starts raining shortly after. Cuddles and Toothy start rushing home, when Cuddles gets struck by lightning. Toothy gets scared and runs up a tree. He looks down at Cuddles and is horrified at what he sees. Instead of smouldering to ashes, Cuddles has turned evil. Toothy runs to Hippy's house to warn him about what has happened. Hippy is playing video games with Trippy. Toothy bursts through the door and jumps on the couch they're sitting on, knocking it over backwards. Hippy is dazed, and Trippy scolds Toothy about ruining their perfect game. Toothy apologises and tells them both what has happened. Hearing this, Hippy runs and hides under his bed. Trippy goes to go get him, and tells Toothy to wait there. Toothy looks outside at the rain. Suddenly, he sees Cuddles doing something, but he's not quite sure what it is. It kind of looks like him jumping on a moving stack of bricks on wheels with Lumpy in the back. It turns out that Cuddles was doing exactly that. Lumpy had just bought a new Brick-Car 2000 from Swindler for $374. Cuddles had spotted him and jumped on the windshield. It was the only glass thing inside and outside the car, so he smashed through it easily. Cuddles smashed Lumpy's head against the wall of his car, breaking a hole in it. Lumpy's antler flew out of the car and into Flippy's window. Flippy thought it was an arrow, and he flips out as well. Flippy threw the antler out of his house with incredible force, impaling a happy $374 paid Swindler in the head. Then he rammed his door down and ran outside. Toothy decided not to worry about Cuddles and the pile of bricks, so he waited for Trippy and Hippy to come out. After a long pulling and pushing duel, Trippy finally got Hippy out of his bedroom. Trippy stormed back to the room Toothy was in, pulling Hippy by the ear as he went. Trippy agreed to help Toothy out. So Toothy, Trippy and a quite sore-eared Hippy ran outside to the seen of the crime. Meanwhile, Michi and Pranky were pulling pranks on Sniffles. They were switching his test tubes around, throwing a fragile jar of ants in his house and stealing his glasses. It was perfect. Pranky swapped the Glasses-Appearing-Out-Of-Nowhere tube with the Concrete-Feet tube while Michi smashed a jar of ants and threw them through Sniffles' window. Then, Michi stole his glasses and put them in Pranky's bag. Then they hid behind a bush and waited. They heard Sniffles falling down the stairs, drinking a test tube and lots of ants screaming and cheering. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them and they ran. However, they weren't running from Sniffles. Sniffles was hanging out the window, dead. What they DID see, however, was Cuddles. Pranky managed to stammer out a "hello" while Michi just stayed quiet. Suddenly, Cuddles ripped off Pranky's ear and strangled him with it. Michi ran away, screaming. Cuddles ran after her. Meanwhile, Toothy, Trippy and Hippy had ran to the top of a tall building and looked for Cuddles. Suddenly, someone leaped on Trippy, almost knocking him off the building. "RAAAAAAAAH!" Trippy looked up to see what had pounced on him, expecting to see Cuddles. But no. It was Mabel Pines, who had came here a few weeks ago with her twin brother, Dipper, and her great uncle, Stan. "Oh!" said Mabel. "I thought you were Nutty!" Trippy half smiled, half frowned. Hippy just waved slightly. Toothy, however, just called out for Nutty. "Uh...what's he saying?" asked Mabel. Hippy tried to explain in the easiest way possible, but it also came out in gibberish. "I have no idea what you're saying." she said. Meanwhile, Flippy was checking the forest for some people to kill. He was in just the right place, because Dipper and Cryptie were hunting for monsters in there. "So, Cryptie, what do you think we should look for?" Cryptie took the journal, flipped through some pages, and pointed to a small loris-shaped figure. "Slender Loris?" Dipper asked, frightened. "Isn't he the guy who makes everyone go static when you look at him?" Cryptie nodded. "Well...OK!" he said, nervously. Meanwhile, in town, Cuddles was still chasing Michi, who was practically bouncing off the walls of town. She bounced right into Grafitiy, who was spray painting Sniffles' house. She thought it was OK because, well, he's dead. When Michi knocked into her it caused her spray can to stab her in the eye. Cuddles decided to take a short break to spray paint into Grafitiys brain. Once he had done that, he continued the chase. However, Michi had disappeared into the forest. Speaking of the forest, Cryptie and Dipper were searching up every tree, in every ditch, and through every cave for Slender Loris. Eventually, they got tired and slept against a tree. But then Dipper thought of something. What if Slender Loris attacks them in the night? He woke up Cryptie and told him they needed to build a secured base so Slender Loris didn't get them. So they both got lots of leaves, sticks, rocks & litter and made it into a high-tech, super secured base. "Even though we built this," pondered Dipper, "I'm still wondering HOW we did it." There was no electricity around them, and nothing that could actually hold everything together. But by the time he'd said that, Cryptie was already asleep. He walked over to his bedroom and dozed off. Over in town, Toothy was still calling out for Nutty. Suddenly, Nutty jumped out of his window and landed on Hippy. "THERE YOU ARE, LOLLIPOP STEALER!" exclaimed Mabel. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" She pushed him into an open manhole. "Welp, HE'S taken care of!" Toothy had no idea she wanted to kill Nutty, but he accepted it. After all, Cuddles DID kinda hate him. Wait, CUDDLES! WHERE'S CUDDLES? He shouted out for Cuddles, but to no avail. Where could he be? He's over here, chasing Michi over the trees in the forest. Michi was REALLY ECCENTRIC! And energetic. He kept chasing for a long time. He chased Michi right over Dipper and Cryptie's base, where they had just woken up. Dipper stepped outside, and found something carved into a tree. "Hey, Cryptie! Check THIS out!" Cryptie rushed over to see. It was the shape of an eye. "AHA! This must be from Slender Loris!" Cryptie was a bit confused. He got out Dipper's journal and pointed to Slender Loris' favourite hobbies. "Hmm...Putting pages on trees? I guess this isn't from Slender Loris, then." Then who was it? Wandering right through the forest at that very moment was a glowing yellow pyramid. A glowing yellow pyramid known by the name of Bill Cipher. "I'm SICK of doing cameos!" he shouted. "I NEED TO BE MORE IMPORTANT!" Then he decided something. He would find someone to kill. Then HE would be important in this stupid Happy Tree Town. And he knew exactly who to kill. A certain OTHER evil yellow guy by the name of Cuddles. And speaking of Cuddles, his rival was very afraid. He had just been locked in the sewers by Mabel, and he was very scared. He wandered through the dark tunnels like a lost hobo. Suddenly, he came across a dead body. It was Elliott. He had fallen asleep in the sewer treatment when the black out occurred, and he suffocated. Elliott was his friend! He didn't know he died! He lifted him up and went to the only place he knew that could bring him back: L.I.F.E. (Laser Input For Elliott) Incorporated. It was a small grey building in the sewers made specifically to regenerate Elliott with lasers. Lasers..."LASERS! He might be at Laser Tag!" Hippy stared at Mabel, confused. Toothy wondered why he'd be at laser tag, until it hit him. Cuddles LOVED laser tag! And so did he! So they went into the L.A.S.E.R. T.A.G. (Lol, Acronyms are So Eagerly Rong To Anagramic Guidances (Yes, that RONG was on purpose)) building. Rally was there, physically hitting people with his laser gun. Licky was there, tripping over his own tongue. Tusky was there, trying to get his tusks unstuck from a wall. Lifty And Shifty were there, stealing everything they could find. Toothy suddenly realised something. According to Wikia, Cuddles is friends with Lifty and Shifty. They should know where Cuddles is! Trippy and Toothy ran over to them while Hippy went to go get a smoothie. Hippy quickly followed once he got his drink. Lifty and Shifty thought they had come to stop them from stealing, so they ran into the maze of walls and lasers. Toothy yelled at them and ran after them along with Hippy and Trippy. Trippy recommended they split up, so they did. Mabel ran into the maze, too. She just wanted to play Laser Tag. She got a gun that was on the ground and started playing. Meanwhile, Cuddles was still on Michi's tail in hot pursuit. Suddenly, the tree they were standing on fell down. Handy and The Mole were cutting down trees, and they both got squished due to Handy not being ale to hold the light pine tree up and Mole not even noticing. Michi leaned against a tree. She had never been so scared in all of her life. Suddenly, a loris-shaped figure appeared behind Cuddles, and threw him off into the dark depths of the forest. It was Slender Loris. Michi screamed. She ran all through the forest, still VERY fast. There was no way he could catch up to her! But Slender Loris had tricks up his sleeves, too. He could teleport and caught up to Michi in an instant. Michi quickly ran into a high-tech, super secured base. She breathed heavily as she ran through the huge house. Then she hid in the closet. Slender Loris had no idea where she was, so he went over to 2 unsuspecting chaps named Dipper and Cryptie. "CRYPTIE! WATCH OUT!" yelled Dipper, as Slender Loris pounced on Cryptie. "Oops. Too late." Cryptie was hypnotised! Dipper knew this because the white in his eyes became static. Dipper ran into his base and hid in the closet, where he found a very unsuspecting Michi. "AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed them both as they jumped out of the closet in fear. "WHAT THE?" exclaimed Dipper, who was clearly confused. Michi spoke 5x faster than normal and began moving her arms around wildly. "WHO ARE YOU?" screamed Dipper. "Ieem Meeeekeeee." "Meekee?" "MIIIKEEEEEE!" "Oh, MIHKEA!" Michi was not amused. "Well, Mihkea, you can help me out of here. Are you really fast?" Michi picked up Dipper and zoomed out of the forest before you could say "This fanon episode is getting way too long". "WOAH! Thanks, Michi! Say, wanna follow me?" Michi nodded really quickly in such a manner that if you tried it it'd make your head fall off. So she picked up Dipper again and sped off so fast that she left a trail of glowing yellow where ever she went. And speaking of glowing yellow, lets go back to Bill Cipher. He had been searching everywhere for this "Cuddles". Suddenly, it hit him. Literally. Cuddles fell from the sky and hit him in the face. "THERE YOU ARE!" Then he went into his mind. Now Cuddles had 3 personalities: one good, one evil, and one Bill Ciphery. Toothy, Hippy and Trippy were the only people who could save him. But they were still at Laser Tag. Lifty and Shifty bumped into Hippy and made his smoothie fall to the floor and splatter. He chased after them. However, Rally had just ran by and he slipped on the smoothie. He crashed into a pole holding a bridge up. Licky was on this bridge. It fell down, crushing Rally. Licky's survival instincts kicked in and his tongue grabbed onto another bridge, swinging him up. However, he tripped and crashed into Tusky, who had just gotten his tusks free. Licky got impaled by Tusky's tusks, and Tusky fell off the ledge he was on in shock. He fell onto Shifty, who was running away from a very angered and thirsty Hippy. Lifty stopped just as Shifty got trapped under Tusky, and tried to pull him out. Then, Hippy grabbed them and dragged them to Toothy. Then, Toothy started to ask them where he was. WILL LIFTY AND SHIFTY EVER REVEAL THE TRUTH? WILL CUDDLES BE THREE OF HIS 3 ALTERNTAE PERSONALITIES? WILL MICHI EVER STOP RUNNING SO FAST? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN DON'T CUDDLE WITH EVIL: ''PART 2!'' Until then I'll be watching you! IIII'LL BEEEE WAAAAATCHIIIING YOOOOUUUUU! Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images